Miracle at Ouran
by roughdimond2015
Summary: An idol with a reputation coming to Ouran High School to learn about business. Haruhi use to be a big fan of her and always wanted to meet her. A bit of chaos happens when the host club tries to fulfill their secret host princess's wish. Probably some OOC moments and it's mix with a bit of Uta No Prince Sama
1. Chapter 1

**Good News**

It was supposed to be another boring day in the playground of the rich and beautiful. Until a loud yell was heard from Music Room 3.

"Gentlemen and... Haruhi, guess what I just found out!" The host club king, Tamaki, has recently returned from a meeting with the chairman, aka his father.

"You found the evil monkey that keeps leaving banana peels around at inconvenient times?" Everyone gave Kaoru weird looks when he said that. "What? I'm not the only one that's annoyed with it."

"Okay moving on!" Tamaki steered the conversation back on course. "A new student will be attending Ouran tomorrow!" The news didn't really phase anyone in the room.

"So?" Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Soooo the student that will be coming to this school is..." he paused for effect. However, the moment was ruined when the host club mother said the name.

"Miracle Saymi," Kyoya said with a careless tone.

Haruhi's eyes widen a bit and she looked at the Cool type, "You mean the Lyrical Miracle, the product of one of the best idol groups in Japan."

"Wow Haruhi I'm surprised that you are a fan of something that doesn't involve food or education," Kyoya scribbled a few notes into his black book.

"We're surprised Haruhi decided to chose a teen sex icon to fan girl over. " The twin said in unison.

"WHAT?!"Tamaki was going into Daddy mode.

"She wasn't always liked that..."Haruhi defended. "I listened to her music when she first started singing and I was just starting middle school... She was actually a decent role model ." Looking back into her early teens she remembered always playing Lyrical Miracle's songs when she did her homework. However, two years later her idol decided to change styles and some magazines dubbed her as too sexual for her age. 'What could have caused her to do such a thing? She was fine the way she was.' Haruhi thought.

"Why's an Idol coming to this school anyway. Shouldn't the be in a performance art school or something?" Hikaru asked.

Idols rarely come to Ouran since this school was meant to train the heirs here in business practices and general education. Sure they have a theatre club and music classes but it's very much compared to what the Saotome Academy has to offer.

"Maybe she wants to a normal girl!" Honey said.

Haruhi sweat drop when she heard that, "Um she would have went to a public school if she wanted to be normal, Honey-Senpai."

"By Ouran's standards she will be treated normally." Kyoya said as he closed his book shut.

After all she is an award winning, popular singer with award winning popular parents, how extraordinary can she be?

AN: Yeah hopefully I know where I'm going with this. Don't worry I didn't forget the OCs I was given.


	2. Chapter 2:First Day of School

AN: Wow sorry for the delay guys. I was enjoying Yuri on Ice!

The next day Haruhi was walking to school ready to start another day of craziness from the host club. When she arrived, she was surprised to see a large crowd of students at the front gate. It was different from the usual host club crowd because there were actually more guys mixed in with the girls this time. "What's going on?" Haruhi tried to make her way through the sea of yellows and blues but was slowly getting swept away. Luckily, Mori picked her up in time and carried her to the safe spot within the walls of the school with the other club members. "Phew thank you Mori-senpai."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. "Are you alright?Daddy was so worried!"

"Ahh no I'm not alright because you're crushing me!" The small brunette pushed the king off of her. "And stop calling yourself Daddy!" She smoothed out her uniform and glanced around and saw the crowd has moved indoors as well. "What's happening?"

"Well isn't it obvious..." Hikaru started part of the sentence.

"Miracle is here," Kaoru finished the sentence.

The host club watched the crowd parted and in the middle of it all was the guest of honor herself, The Lyrical Miracle. Her black curly hair with light brown highlights was pull back into a ponytail. Her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of designer glasses that darken in the sunlight. There was not a single tattoo that was visible on her lightly tanned skin. So what made her this young sexy deviant,that the media enjoys talking about? It was her so called school uniform. The idol wore a black skirt with white ruffles at the end that barely reached her fingertips along with a white button up shirt and a blue blazer that had the school's emblem on the left breast pocket. As far as accessories go, she wore knee high socks and black shoes from the girl's uniform, but also wore the tie from the boy' uniform.

"Oh my gosh! Miracle looks so cool!" Said a girl, with short brown hair, amongst the crowd named Rebecca Honey. ( no worries she gets more scenes later)

"What's up Ouran High School!" The idol yelled out and a roar of cheers was heard. Miracle chuckles and walked down the hall with her skirt swishing from side to side.

"Can she do that?!" The twins went into fashion sense overload. They have been complaining about the girl's school uniform every since they say the yellow monstrosity. However, this is one of those rare moments when they see someone bend the rule to their favor.

"Technically she's in school uniform," Kyoya said as he observed the idol's attire till his eyes rested on the hem of her skirt. "Although she is pushing the envelope with that skirt."

"Why are you so focused on her skirt ?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his senpai.

"Only making an observation." he said.

The idol smiled and waved at her fans as she walked down the crowded halls with two males dressed in black behind her. They were her bodyguards that her parents insisted on her having on her first week of school.

Haruhi watched as the three of them walked past her and her friends. 'Hm she still looks like her old self... is this what she is like when she's not performing?' If someone took away the bodyguards and silence the screaming fans she appears pretty down to earth. That's the main quality Haruhi use to- no... still admire about the idol. "It would be pretty cool to have a chance to talk to her."

When she said those words Tamaki's inner mind theatre was reeling.

-In Tamaki's mind-

"Wow Miracle thank you for the autograph and tickets to your concert." A girlie Haruhi said as she talked to her idol.

"Don't thank me... thank you super handsome father figure over there," The imaginary Miracle made and exaggerated gesture to Tamaki, who was standing in a spotlight.

"Tamaki-senpai... Thank you so much!" The fake Haruhi jumped into his open arms.

-End of the mind theatre-

Tamaki snapped back into reality and did a dramatic pose. "Mark my words Haruhi! Daddy will make your wishes come true!" He ran after the idol before anyone could stop him.

"Tamaki-senpai, wait!" Haruhi called out but it was too late.

Before Tamaki could even tap her on the shoulder, one of the bodyguards grabbed his wrist and kicked his legs out from under him. It was like it all happened in slow motion when everyone saw the king of the host club fall and land on his back.

"Oh that's gotta hurt," Hikaru cringed along with everyone else.

"Oh my... Hey buddy are you okay?" The idol asked when she saw the damage her bodyguard has done.

"Ahsjeockenwpcjejsidnc..." Tamaki was murmuring out nonsense.

"Yeah he's fine. Let's keep it moving you're going to be late for your meeting with the principal." the bodyguards lead her away from the scene and continued their walk.

After everyone else cleared out, the host club helped their club president off the ground.

"Are you okay Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Uh... huh..." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right for running up to a celebrity like a lunatic," Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But I wanted her to meet Haruhi," the princely type said has he rubbed his sore lower back.

"I appreciate the efforts senpai, but she's here for educational purposes like the rest of us so we should leave her be. Haruhi said before going to her class with the twins.

-In homeroom-

"Okay class we have a special new student joining us today," the teacher announced as she stood next to the idol. Her bodyguards were ordered to wait outside.

"Hi everyone I'm Miracle Saymi. Please take care of me," she gave the class one of her dazzling smiles. A collection of dreamy sighs was heard around the room from the boys and a couple of girls.

"Okay Miss Saymi you can sit... ah right behind Fujioka . Fujioka please raise your hand for us please" the teacher asked .

' . !' Haruhi slowly raise up a hand.

"Cool,"The idol smiled and walked to take her seat.

AN: Okay hopefully some of you caught on to who Miracle's mother is. Also she's going to need some siblings so if you have a good name don't be afraid to comment I already picked an OC named Blossom to be sibling number 1.


	3. Chapter 3:Please Tutor Me Now!

The day went by slowly for Haruhi, because by some sick twist of fate her idol was in every class she was in. It was practically maddening to constantly be this close to your idol and to be bombarded with questions from the fangirls. Then she had to deal with the Host Club

For Miracle, the day went by in a blur and she was already leaving the school with her bodyguards. She saw her car and her assistant, Hiro, waiting for her. Once everyone was inside the idol took off her glasses and it was like her whole personality switched. She looked liked the mature and rebellious girl that tabloids and talk shows loved to exploit. "Alright what's my schedule, Hiro-kun?" She asked as she loosened her tie and lets down hair, shaking it all over the place.

"You have a recording at 4 and a photoshoot at 6," the assistant said as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Good, I get to enjoy family dinner on time," she crossed her legs and looked out the window.

"What about your homework?" He asked.

"I guess I'll do it in the car after the recording. Now let me rest I feel exhausted." She rested her head against the cool glass.

"Well it's your own fault for choosing to go to a school that won't be flexible with your schedule." He chuckled lightly.

"I chose this school this school so I can expand myself. Why settle with being another idol in an industry..." she glanced at him and there was a smirk on her face, "When I can be the idol that runs an empire."

"The business side of entertainment is a dangerous game Saymi." Hiro said in a deep serious tone.

"It's a game I intend to win." She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap.

The assistant let's out a small sigh. His little boss is both charming, sweet, smart, and funny; however, she is also rough around the edges and cold. 'She's just like her father,' he thought.

-weeks later-

The first week of school was such a rush because everyone tried to be friends with Miracle or make a love confession to her. Also the young idol flipped back and forth between her personalities with ease. With the glasses on ,she is kind,friendly and a little flirty. When they're off she was either aloof or shamelessly sexual.

To Haruhi it was getting hard to pinpoint who her idol really is. 'How is she able to naturally switch her personalities so quickly?' At first the commoner thought it was an act, kinda like how Kyoya talks to customers . Then she noticed that Miracle personalities never faltered. No one can keep up an act that long, even Kyoya lets his mask slip off every now and then.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The brunette turned around and frozen for a minute when she saw the topic of her thoughts standing before her in the hallway, wearing her glasses.

"Hey you're Haruhi Fujioka, commoner student on a scholarship right?" The idol asked in a very blunt way.

"Uh yeah?" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the description that came after her name.

"Awesome! I actually need your help."

"Huh? With what?" What could Haruhi possibly do to help an award winning idol?

Miracle handed Haruhi her progress report. Haruhi raised an eyebrow before looking at the piece of paper.

English Honors: A

Trigonometry:B+

Psychology100: A

Beginning Communication: A

Economics: B

World History: D

"I need you to tutor me in World History." Miracle said. "If my parents see that grade in my report card it's going to be the end of my young career."

As much as Haruhi wanted to help her idol, she couldn't because last week the Host Club is holding a new debt over her had. Long story short she ripped a 2,000,000 yen painting with her butt. "I'm sorry Saymi-San but I can't. I have to do after school activities to pay off this debt I have."

The idol was silent for a moment then she took a deep breath and removed her glasses. The air around them seemed colder. "Okay Fujioka..." hands slammed on the lockers behind Haruhi, causing the slightly smaller girl to flinch. "What's it going to take for me to get that 'can't ' to turn into a 'can'? Name your price and I'll pay it."

The commoner was shocked with that instant transition she just witnessed. "Okay okay give me some room to think geez." That sexual aura of hers is intimidating. Haruhi pondered on the pros and cons of this situation. The good thing is she can get her own work done while she tutors her the first idol she ever actually liked. Also she can get the money faster and get out of debt. The downside to this situation is that the Host Club wouldn't allow her to take a temporary leave of absence... unless, "Okay I'll take the job but I want 1,000 yen per hour and I get to chose the location."

Miracle lowered her arms, "Is that all?" The worst she expected was the guy to take full advantage of the situation. She slipped her glasses back on, "You got yourself a deal!" She giggles and pulled Haruhi into a bear hug. "Thank you so much."

The scholarship student blushed in embarrassment and tried to move out of her arms, "You're welcome, but can you let go of me!"

"Oh I'm sorry...I forgot how formal Japan is," Miracle released the brunette and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway can you start today?"

"T-today?!"

AN: I'm trying to get these chapters out before my assignments come in and slow me down!


	4. Chapter 4: Problem

The club continued there usual routine without Haruhi but deep down everyone was concerned about her whereabouts.

"Um Tamaki-kun is everything all right?" Rebecca from chapter two asked. She had her manicured hands neatly folded in her lap as she looked over at him.

"Oh yes I'm alright princess, I'm just a bit concerned about where our Natural host is..." the princely type took her hands into his and looked into her eyes. "However, that is no excuse to ignore a beautiful flower like yourself."

"O-oh it's okay Tamaki!" Rebecca blushed furiously.

"Where the heck is Haruhi? We had to take on her costumers." Hikaru said to Kyoya.

The twin's question was answered when the door opened and Haruhi walked in.

"You better have a good reason for being late," Kyoya was already calculating her debt increase.

"Actually I do." She said.

"Fujioka, wait up!" Miracle appeared behind her with her textbook and loose papers in hand. "You know usually the guy would offer to carry this for me." The idol looked around the room and saw the awkward stares. "Um did we go into the wrong room?"

"Nope this is the place. Just set your stuff on the table." Haruhi point to the table with a sofa by it and it was away from everyone else.

"Cool beans," After the idol walked off, the small brunette was immediately surrounded by her friends.

"What the heck is she doing here?!" Hikaru asked in a harsh whispered tone.

"How did you get her here?!" Kaoru asked in the same manner.

"She's here because she needed tutoring and I know you guys wouldn't allow me to leave the club so I had to bring her here." Haruhi explained.

"How are you going to host and tutor,Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well that's a the thing she's paying me by the hour so technically she booked my time for the next few weeks." Haruhi looked to Kyoya before he could say anything, "The pay is much more than what you can get from 5 customers, meaning I can pay off my debt faster. "

The Host club then turned there heads to the idol that was signing off a few autographs with their customers.

"Hm she can bring in some new faces," Kyoya thought about it, "I'll allow it." Haruhi walked away so she can get started with the tutoring session.

"Hey what about my approval?!" Tamaki was furious and worried. He thought the idol would be a bad influence on his little girl.

"Think about this. Haruhi will be happy that she will be doing school work so closely to her idol." Kyoya used his power of words to sway the king into letting this be and to return to the ladies.

"So Fujioka... you didn't tell me you were in debt to... this sort of club..." Miracle said as they sat on the sofa. It was hard to believe that a smart person like Fujioka would end up as a...male prostitute.

"Well you didn't ask," Haruhi answered as she looked through her notes, "It's not like I'm in prostitution or anything." Miracle let out a sigh of relief.

"So you guys just sit around and talk to girls?" The idol asked out of curiosity.

"Yep pretty much." Haruhi responded.

"Hmm sound like an easy job," she said softly and went back to her school work.

Day by day the two worked hard on the tutoring and Miracle just gave the checks to Haruhi and Haruhi gave them to Kyoya. It was a rock start at first because Miracle always got distracted by singing and dancing at the most random of moments. So Haruhi had to use that to her advantage by getting the idol to make a song out of the information that was given to her. The commoner noticed that Miracle was really improving in the lessons after that. The two may not be the best of friends but they are forming a healthy friendship.

"Wow, Miracle you got most of these questions right," Haruhi comment as she looked though the practice quiz she gave Miracle.

"Those songs are really helpful," Miracle said as she played with her pencil.

"But you did miss question 4, 9, and 12." Haruhi pointed out.

In the distance everyone was observing the Host and the idol. Some girls were already imagining the scenarios and coming up with rumors.

"Do you think they have a thing already?" a girl named Blossom Abernathy whispered to her friend while they sat at the twins' table.

"Probably. I mean it is the Miracle Saymi hottest teen idol in Japan! If I was a commoner I would do anything to stay on her good side." Her friend whispered back to her.

"But this is Haruhi we're talking about. There's no way he would break his educational morals to be with her." After Blossom said those words, a loud cackle was heard around the room along with the roaring sound of a motor.

Yes everyone Host Club manager,Renge, has arrived! She stood at the top of her pillar feeling victorious. "Ah that is what you think! Anything can happen in the name of love!" She stepped off her platform and did her explanation. "Since Haruhi is somewhat a fan of Miss Saymi, his feelings might grow even stronger over time."

"So you think him tutoring her will build a bond, Renge?" Another girl asked as all the customers flocked to her, leaving the hosts to their own devices.

"Yes! Then next thing you know she will be inviting him to her house and to celebrity parties! Once they share a dance together there will be sparks." Imaginary fireworks burst in the background after the manager finished her scenario.

"Oh please that will never happen," Hikaru said and looked over to his brother, "Do you believe this crap?"

"Well you never know," Kaoru replied, "What if Haruhi is into girls?" The twins simultaneously placed a finger on their chin in thought.

"What about Mira-chan?" Honey asked.

"She obviously swings both ways, Honey-senpai," The twins made the assumption so carelessly.

"You birdbrains!" Tamaki slammed his hands on the table earning the other members attention, "That mean she can still take Haruhi if she finds out about the secret."

"Yes but it is not like she invited Haruhi over," Kyoya said.

Everyone in the room went silent when a loud ringtone belted out in Miracle's bag. (Imagine your favorite song as a ringtone. Personally I would pick something that she would dance to like Anaconda )

"Whoops give me a second," Miracle chuckles and grabbed her phone then answered it. "Hi daddy!" After a few mmhm's and yes dad's, she hung of the phone and packed her things. "I have to go early," she said with a sigh.

"No big deal we can finish this up tomorrow." Haruhi said as she packed up her things as well.

"Or we can just finish this up at my place," the idol offered, "Dad's making seafood."

"Hm sure I guess that's ok." Haruhi stood up and took out her phone, "Just let me just call my Dad to let him in know where I'll be."

"No problem," the two girls walked out of the music room and the customer all simultaneously squealed in excitement.

The Host Club,on the other hand, was speechless. They all had to beg or kidnap Haruhi to get her to come with them to places but with the idol she left on her own will?

"Kyoya..." Tamaki was the first to say something, "We got a problem."

AN: Sorry for the delay guys if I could hire someone to write my assignments for me while I write these fanfictions I would, but I'll feel bad about it later. Anyways here's the chapter and I'm still trying to feature the OCs you guys send me.


	5. Chapter 5: Family and Blackmail

Haruhi and Miracle were sitting in a limo with the assistant, Hiro. It was a long and silent ride to the idol's home and so many questions were running through Haruhi's mind.

'Why did she invited me to her house?' The commoner thought that was a bit odd since she was always unsure about the relationship they had. Are they friends or are they still just a student and her tutor..or are they both now? Also there's the matter of what's going to happen when Miracle doesn't need a tutor anymore? Will she still come by the Host Club to see her or just forget about her all together? 'Damn, I won't be able to do my homework during club hours anymore if she leaves and it's going to go back to same old routines without her there dancing about.'

As soon as the car stopped Miracle opened the door, the two girls stepped out of the car. What stood before them was a nice apartment complex. It was a bit surprising to Haruhi since she assumed that the idol lived in a mansion. "So which apartment does your family live in?"she asked.

"All of them..." the commoner raise an eyebrow at the idol's answer. Miracle chuckled and explained it to her, "This building is own by our agency, Shinning Entertainment. The president was kind enough to offer this building to my parents instead of them moving off to get a bigger house for the space. So he's doing this to keep us all together in a nearby city."

"Oh...so they modified this building for your family to stay in?" Miracle nodded her head in response before taking her key card out and entering the home with Haruhi. "So you don't have butlers and maids like all the other students at Ouran?"

"Nope we're pretty self efficient." She chuckles as they entered the lobby/ living room. "I'm home...and I brought company!" It was silent for a moment before the sounds of foot steps running down the stairs.

"Onee-chan!" Miracle was tackled to the ground by two children. One was a girl that was 9 and the other was a boy that was twelve.

"You're home early!" The little girl exclaimed. She had brown hair that was in ponytails and grey eyes. Her outfit was just a simple green shirt and a black skirt. Her name was Kya Kotobuki and she took her looks after her father.

"Well yeah dad said I had to come home for some reason." She slowly got up and dusted herself off, "Do any of you know why?" The children shook their heads.

"You can asked him since he's in the studio with big sister." The boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. This was Nico Shinomiya.

"Fine... Oh before I forget," she looked over to Haruhi. "Huru-kun, these are my younger siblings, Kya Kotobuki and Nico Shinomiya. " Miracle then introduced her siblings to Haruhi. "Kya...Nico... this is my friend from school Haruhi Fujioka."

'Wow she does consider me as a friend...' Haruhi thought as they went over the introduction. She was a bit happy to know that she wasn't being used. 'Wait a minute...their last names are different... does that mean they have different fathers or are they adopted?' Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when Miracle lightly tapped her arm.

"Hey Haru-kun were heading to the studio first." The idol and her siblings stepped into the elevator and the commoner followed in behind them.

"You have a studio built in here?" She asked.

"Uh huh and a dance room!" Kya said.

"And a music room!" Nico added.

'Damn rich people' Haruhi thought as the elevator doors closed.

-Meanwhile with the Host Club-

The guys were sitting around the room plotting on what they should do to keep Miracle from stealing away their secret princess before it's too late.

"Can't we just try to get her expelled?" Hikaru suggested.

"No Hika-chan that's mean!" Honey said.

"Besides they wouldn't be able to expel her, it would be a costly risk since they can have her and her family perform at school functions." Kyoya said as he scribbled a note down in his black notebook.

"What about blackmail?" Kaoru asked.

"Good idea! Mother you're on research duty, get as much dirt as you can to make sure that siren stays away from our little girl." Tamaki ordered.

"That's not going to be easy," Kyoya took a seat and opened his laptop and started typing.

"How so?" Kaoru looked over his senpai's right shoulder.

"It's not like she was squeaky clean to begin with," Hikaru looked over the left shoulder.

"That's the problem..." Kyoya clicked the search button and a list of rumors and facts about Miracle came up, "How can one find something worthy of blackmail when it's already been either rumored or exposed."

"She's must be a very open person," Honey said.

"So you're telling us there's nothing new you can find on her," Tamaki said while reaching over and scrolled down the list. Everything that could have work was already done. They couldn't even hold the rumors against her because they don't have proof to back them up.

"What about nudes almost every celebrity is hiding them!" Hikaru was getting desperate for ideas.

Kyoya moved Tamaki's hand away and clicked the button and the photos of a nude Miracle in tasteful positions popped up. "Already done. The covered it up by taking professional shots of her and the story they used was to help teen girls with low self esteem be proud of their developing bodies." Actually Kyoya was able to get a hold of these photos the day before they released them out to the public. What an amusing Saturday night that was last year...

"Aaaaah she looks great!" The twins yelled as they backed away from the laptop

"And it's not photoshopped," Kyoya added.

"Ahhhh she's natural!" The twins yelled again.

"I wanna see!"Before Honey could get a glimpse at the picture, Mori covered his eyes on time. The stoic man turned his head to hide the subtle blush on his face.

"Since all the basic subjects has already been exposed, it looks like I will have to go to her medical history." Kyoya said as he closed the laptop.

"You can actually do that Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru was a bit skeptical about this.

"She was born in one of my family's hospital so it should be an easy task." Oh what secrets could the idol hold in her medical history...

AN: Phew. College papers are almost done so I thought it would be good to drop this chapter now.

Btw I hope you know where I'm going with the names of the siblings and all that Jazz. It's not a full crossover since I'm trying hard to make it about Miracle and the host club universe so the fathers of Miracle and her siblings are more like a feature that's needed.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's your Daddy

AN: Okay if you have been reading my FanFiction's you would know I always try my best to make connections. Whether the connection is to real life or the actual anime or even another anime I'm trying lace them together like what Tim Burton did with his animated films. Most of you guys are already picking up what I'm trying to put down so I applaud you. I may not be subtle like the Gravity Falls writers but I'm trying. Now enjoy this long chapter while I try writing the next one.

The small party of four waited for the red light at the top of the door to turn off. Miracle gave Haruhi the heads up about being silent while they are near this area since they're are people working in there often. When the red light was off, two older males stepped out of the room.

The first one had black spiky hair and silver eyes and he wore a white v-neck with a black and grey vest ,as well as a pair of black skinny jeans. This younger rocker is Marrow Kurosaki. "Oh look who decided to come home early," He said before ruffling his younger sister's hair, "Mommy's little clone."

"Niisan! Don't call me that!" Miracle smacked one of her brother's hand away then smoothed out her hair. She always hated being called a clone...

"Oh she brought a cute boy home with her too," said the man next to him. He had orangish brown hair and greenish blue eyes. Today he was dressed pretty casual since he had no where else to be. Meet Kane Jinguji, "Sounds like our little sister could be in a 'serious' relationship with..." he looked at Haruhi up and down, "A very androgynous looking boy..."

"I'm sorry if he's not up to your taste Kane." She looked to Haruhi, " I'm sorry for my older bothers' behavior but I hope they are capable of taking care of you while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine, just do what you have to do." Haruhi said and watch Miracle enter the room, closing the door behind her. Then the commoner glanced at the siblings. 'How many siblings does she have?' In magazine Miracle said she has a big family but Haruhi is only aware of the older ones because the siblings started off as a group before splitting up.

"So you go to class with our sister?" Marrow asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Um yeah I tutor her in World History..." This was kinda awkward for Haruhi for some reason so she tried to change the subject. "Um I was wondering...Why do you all have different last names?" The question was eating at Haruhi's curiosity so she just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"That's easy! We all have different dads!" Kya yelled out only to be shushed by her older brothers.

"Well it's not really a secret... If you haven't noticed we all don't exactly look related to each other because we take after our fathers more than our mother." Marrow explain.

"I bet you can guess which idol is our dad," Kane said with a playful smirk on his face. " Since you're smart enough to tutor someone as hard headed as Miracle."

Challenge accepted she read enough of her dad's magazines to know about the older children. "I can easily just go off of your last names to know how your fathers are. " First she pointed to Kya then she pointed to Marrow. "Daughter of Reiji Kotobuki and son of Ranmaru Kurosaki from the idol group Quartet Night." After that she pointed to Nico and Kane, "Sons of Natsuki Shinomiya and Ren Jinguji from the idol group STARISH."

"What about Ami?" Kya asked.

Haruhi had to use the power of dedication since she has never met the last sibling yet. 'Since she doesn't have a last name...' she reached to the final conclusion. "I'm going to guess she is the daughter of Camus."

"Wow he's good! No one could ever guess that unless they met Ami in person!" Nico exclaimed.

"What is going on over here?" A girl with short platinum blonde hair curled at the ends and has pink eyes -but they're really contacts- stood at the end of the hallway. She was quiet and seemed to usually keep to herself. This was Ami herself.

"We we're just talking about you," Marrow said.

"Miracle brought a friend from school and he has the power of deduction," Kane said.

Ami eyed the stranger before her, " Are you sure that he is really a he?"

"That's rude of you to say!" Nico puffed his cheeks, "Of course he is a boy!"

"U-uh actually..." Haruhi was interrupted when Miracle stepped out of the room with her glasses off and anger in her eyes. It got worst when she saw her sister Ami.

"You!" She stormed up to Ami pointed her folded glasses at her younger sister's face, "Do us both a favor and find your own style. I just got chewed out because you decided to do a cover to a song that was too mature for you."

"I'm just trying to find where I fit in..."Ami genuinely looked sad that she made her sister upset.

Miracle lets out a sigh, she could never stay mad at her. "You like drawing right? Just turn that into your thing... I've seen you at practice and you seem like you don't even care about being a young idol." She unfolded the glasses and slipped them on. "If you want to paint and design then be like Nike and just do it." How the hell does her attitude switch from scolding to encouraging in one minute?!

Ami blinked a couple of time then gave her older sister a small smile. "Thanks Onee-san..."

"Geez you're so formal like Dad..." Miracle hugged Ami and lightly pat her on the back. Then she let go and looked to Haruhi. "Alrighty lets ditch these guys and go study."

Haruhi only nodded her head before following her down the hallway and to her room.

Miracle's bedroom looked like a small apartment without the kitchen. The theme colors were green, blue, purple, and brown and the furniture was fuzzy except for the desk and the table. She doesn't even have a bed in her room, just a giant green bean bag with fuzzy pillows on it.

"Uh is that where you sleep?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep it's like sleeping on a fluffy cloud." She chuckles and takes a seat in the mini sofa then looks through her bag. "So..., what do you think of my siblings?"

"They're nice...they kinda remind me of the guys at the Host Club," Haruhi commented as she sat down and got her work out. Haruhi saw that the siblings resembled their respective fathers but Miracle was the only one that looked like her mother. "Miracle..."

"Yes Haruhi," the idol looked over at her friend.

"I was able to guess who you're siblings are related too but I can't find any resemblance between you and their fathers so I want to ask...Who is your father, Miracle?"

AN: Yay semester is finally over I can finally catch-up on some hobbies I was doing!


	7. Chapter 7: Spoiler

AN: Welp this chapter will show you guys just how much fake facts I can spew out in one paragraph by the way there are NO REAL spoilers in this fanfiction. Enjoy yourselves.

"Who is your father, Miracle?" Kyoya was actually frustrated when he looked at a copy or rather copies of the idol's birth certificate. The mother was the same on these six pieces of paper; however, in place of where the father's name should be was six different names. 'What the hell am I looking at?' He thought. Last time he checked only the biological father or whoever the mother thinks is the father( or the husband that married the Mom while she was pregnant with another's child ) can sign there. 'Does her mother not know who the father is...or...' Kyoya eyed the list of names of the doctors and nurses that assist in the pregnancy. "Time to get some answers."

"That's a pretty personal question don't you think?"

"I was just curious," Haruhi noticed that the idol actually looked nervous. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just... no one but my family and doctors knows about this so it kinda a big secret to me..." She looked to her friend. Miracle has never told anyone outside of the company family about this because at a young age she knew her family was anything but a normal one. 'Maybe I should tell him...and maybe I'll feel better,' she thought. "Hmm okay how about we do an equal exchange..." she smiles.

"What do you mean?"

Miracle leaned back on the couch, "You tell me a little secret of yours and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment then nodded her head in agreement, 'She's going to find out sooner or later anyway.' She decided to go for it and be honest. "The truth is I'm a girl."

Miracle stared blankly at Haruhi for a minute then bursted out into fits of laughter. When the idol realized that her companion wasn't laughing with her she gave her a serious look. "You're serious? I thought you were just one of those guys that got stuck with a girl's name..."

" Nope, I'm a girl in guy's uniform."

"Take off your pants." Miracle ordered.

"W-what?!"Haruhi tried backing away but it was too late. The girls were going through a back and fourth struggle over Haruhi's pants.

From the other side of the door, the older brothers were hearing suspicious sounds coming from Miracle's room. "You don't think that their..." Kane glance over at Marrow then back at the door.

"There's no way-" Marrows words were cut of by a loud thud and a feminine yell. Protective brotherly instincts kicked in and they kicked the door open. "What's going on in-" Marrow stopped and his face turned red when he saw the scene before him.

Miracle was on her knees holding a pair of pants and Haruhi was on her back, tugging on her shirt to cover her underwear.

"Niichan get out! " Miracle yelled.

Marrow quickly slammed the door shut and looked over at Kane, "Ami was right..."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Miracle handed Haruhi her pants and waited for her to finish getting dressed. "Do I want to know your story about why you're posing as a guy in a host club?"

"No you don't, "Haruhi plainly answered.

"Okay..." the girls went back to sitting on the couch. Miracle thought long and hard about how she is going to tell her friend. Actually there really isn't much to explain right? "Haruhi... my secret is..." she lets out a sigh, "I wasn't born normally. I don't have just one biological father ...I have six."

"Wait... how is that even possible?"

"Hmm weeeeeell let's just say our president, Shining Saotome had this crazy idea about genetically engineering an idol. He got the idea when he saw my older brothers already picking up their father's best traits and showing promise in being idols." She stared blankly ahead as she remembered when one of her fathers tried explaining this to her. " So after talking to my parents they all agreed to try his little experiment. The doctors took one of mom's eggs and injected it with six different sperm cells before putting it back into my mom. Few weeks later she was pregnant with me and the rest was... well let's just say I was literally born to make history." She chuckled softly when she finished the explanation.

"So that is how you became ... you?"

"Mmhm I was raw talent that crafted by the best."

"Don't you have any medical problems?" Haruhi asked. She believed that there was no way a child can come from such an experiment and not have some sort of medical issue.

"Hmm well I was tested to see if I'm bipolar but other than my allergic reaction to nuts and gluten I'm fine," She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I understand that your origins are unorthodox but I don't think you're a freak or something ." Haruhi said as she picked up her book and flipped through it. "I mean sure you're weird and probably crazy but not a freak."

"Geez you're so blunt."

The next day Miracle and Haruhi walked through the hallways after class ended. Today Miracle received her progress report and was itching to seeing how much she improved in World History.

"If you want to open it then just open it," Haruhi said as the made their way to music room three.

"I wanna wait till we're sitting down. That way if it is a bad grade we can jump right into work," Miracle said while clutching the envelope close to her.

"That's actually a good idea," Haruhi complimented. They arrived at the music room and surprisingly only Kyoya was there. "Um Kyoya-senpai where is everyone?" Haruhi asked as she look around the empty room.

"If you looked at the emails Tamaki sent out, you would know that the Hosts are supposed to be outside with the ladies." Kyoya said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Then why are you in here senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Doing club finances. You should meet with the others now before your debt increase," He said.

Haruhi was about to turn and leave but the idol stopped her, "Wait, we have to see what I got on my progress report first."

Kyoya stopped typing and turned to look at the two girls, "Oh that's simple. You received an A in English Honors, a B in Trigonometry, an A+ in Introduction to Psychology, an A– in Beginning Communication, a B in Economic, and of course the one class that truly matters to you..."

Miracle's eyes widen as she listened to Kyoya spoil these special surprise of hers. What makes it worse is that he is going to spoil the biggest one, " Don't say it!"

"World History...A–" he smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ugh are you serious?!" Miracle yelled, she was furious.

"No I'm just always right," Kyoya closed his laptop shut.

AN: Happy Holidays everyone


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Won

"I can't believe you just spoiled the news for me!" Miracle glared at the Cool type that still remained seated in his chair.

"A celebrity that's sentimental about her grades... how refreshing," It was time for the idol to leave so that Tamaki and the Twins can stop freaking out and Haruhi can get back to hosting. Kyoya was going to make sure Miracle gets so frustrated that she would never want to step into this room again. "Considering you're recent behavior at concerts and parties, I would think an idol like yourself wouldn't care about who gives you the good news." The light hit his glasses creating the famous glasses glare, " You certainly do not care about your modesty that's for sure."

The sound of glasses hitting the floor and breaking sounded so loud to Haruhi. She watched as her friend threw down her fake glasses and stepped on them.

"Excuse me...?" Miracle said through clenched teeth. Her voice moved from energetic to slow and deadly.

"I better get moving." Haruhi didn't want to see what was going to go down in this room, "You two try to get along okay." With those words said, Haruhi left the room to meet with the other hosts.

"Did you just insulted the way I dress?" It was her way of daring him to push her limits.

"Not an insult. Just a simple observation. " Now that he got a closer look into her background he has some understanding to her strange behaviors. "I find it hard to believe that someone with six fathers isn't getting enough attention at home."

Miracle's eyes widen when she heard those words. She knows Haruhi wouldn't be the type to tell others her secrets so how did he know.

"Your Doctor was kind enough to shed a little light for me while I was looking through you medical history, "there was also the fact that Kyoya threatened to have him fired for practicing such dangerous procedures.

"You really are trending dangerous water with me Ootori," she walked over to him and placed bother her hand on the arms of the chair in attempts to trap him and be intimidating. "If you tell anyone about who I really am, I will make your life a living hell."

"How adorable, you're showing your true colors," He looked into her eyes. He was taller than her since she was only slightly taller than Haruhi. "How about this, you forget you met the host club along with Haruhi and I'll forget about your... mixed bloodline."

"No." She didn't hesitate in refusing his offer. Haruhi was the closest thing she has as a real friend that wasn't her sibling. She'll be damned if she is going to give that up over a secret.

"You are aware that if word gets out this will not only affect you but your family and company as well," Kyoya stood causing the smaller idol to back away from him. "Everyone will believe that Shining Entertainment is running illegal experiments to make better idol. Also, last time I checked polygamy is frowned upon so you're parents will be under harsh judgement and their idol credibility will be tarnished." As he inched closer to her, every time he took a step forward she took a step back. This is how you intimidate people. "I don't know about you but I would hate to put my family in that kind of distress." When Miracle's back hit the wall Kyoya placed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her in place.

Miracle listened to his words and thought about her next move. If she cooperates then she won't get to see Haruhi again... if she doesn't then her family and the agency's reputations are in danger. Why does he want her away from Haruhi? 'It's that blonde guy that's behind this wasn't it? Or those twin that give me dirty looks in class!' The idol thought. "Listen Ootori, you seem like a very capable business man... so how a about I make you a better offer..."

"I'm listening," He might as well hear her out. Who knows...she might surprise him.

"I give you... my time." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Believe it or not an idol's time is very valuable to them since we rarely get free time to ourselves." She moved off the wall and lowered her eyelids, "I can do mini concerts for your customers, autographs and pictures as well as do advertisements to help bring more ladies or guys to your little club and so much more." Miracle surprised him by tugging on his neck tie to bring him down to her level, " Did I mention that it's free of charge..."

The shadow king's cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink before pulling away from her. 'Damn it... she's not a horrible negotiator after all,' he thought. He straightened his tie and pushed up his glasses. "Very well ...you start today."

"Huh?!" She didn't think he wanted her to start so soon.

"Today is Rebecca Honey's birthday. You are going to hold your end of the deal by singing happy birthday to her." As Kyoya explained this to her he walked over to his desk to pick up his black book then he lead her outside.

"What did I get myself into..." she said softly as she tried to process what he said. Miracle realized that she lost this battle and sold her soul to Kyoya Ootori just to keep both her secret safe and to stay with her friend.

AN: Yay new chapter and pieces of my cosplay came in! (I'm going as Bill Cypher) Anyways let's not forget who the main characters are I'm trying my hardest not to make every chapter seem random. I'm trying to make sure OCs that belonged to you beautiful readers are at least being mentioned or featured. A personal thought to me is that when one puts too many OCs in a fanfiction, it will eventually over power the actual anime that they are apart of. I love you guys dearly and feel free to give me REAL ideas for a new fanfiction in case this one sinks. Also check out my Wattpad so we can chat.


	9. Chapter 9: After Party Drama

So far the part in the birthday party in the garden was going well. Honey got all the cake he could eat as usual and the twins were in charge of the games. Haruhi serving finger foods that will probably end up in the trash or devoured by the end of this party. Finally, Tamaki was in charge of keeping the birthday girl, Rebecca Honey, happy. He spouted sweet nothings to her, presented beautiful bouquets of roses, and even spend alone time with her in the gazebo. He was the perfect gentleman as usual.

While Haruhi was working, she noticed Miracle and Kyoya walking through the garden entrance . She was slightly relieved that no one got harmed or anything like that. When Miracle took off her glasses and crushed them Haruhi was worried that the idol would never be the same again. So far everyone assume Miracle is her normal self. However, Haruhi can see the subtle changes in her friend like the way Miracle's eyes are narrowed and mature instead of wide and full of wonder. Then there was her voice was it you to be sweet and cheery like a Christmas bell but now it's lower and full of venomous seduction ( Is that a thing? screw it I'm making it a thing). Finally, there was the idol's walk, she use to have a spring in her step but now she walked with a vengeance.

The twins noticed Haruhi stare and then looked over at the two newcomers. "I thought Kyoya said he was going to get rid of her already," Hikaru said. Of course he was not fond of anyone that hogged Haruhi's attention longer than anyone in the Host Club.

"Looks like he did the exact opposite," Kaoru commented as he sipped his instant coffee then glanced at his twin. Once the twins made eye contact, they nodded their heads in a silent agreement. If one wants something done, they will have to do it themselves.

"Alright Ootori where's the birthday girl," Miracle asked as she looked around. The sight of the sea yellow frilly dresses was going to make her nauseous. At least with her glasses she was able to grin and bare it but now her disdain clear for anyone to see.

"She's currently next to our club president," Kyoya said and started flipping through his book. "You are going to sing her favorite song then do a meet and greet with her after that," he shut his notebook when he was done giving her instructions. "One last thing you should do... " Miracle glanced over at him, "Smile. Without those glasses of yours, your true colors are starting to show."

The idol's eyes widen when she heard those words from him. How dare he say such a thing to her! He was right though... She used those glasses as a cover up and without them, she has no filter. "Fine..." A Grammy winning smile was plastered on her face before she boldly climbed up on an occupied table, causing its occupants to gasp in shock. "Ladies and gents how if everyone doing this afternoon!"

Kyoya rubbed his temple and sighed, this was going to be a long hour...

The part went off nicely, Miracle believed that she put a little excitement in it. Although, Kyoya and Tamaki would disagree with her "style" of performing. She took a few pictures with the guest and got to actually enjoy fattening foods like cake. Heck, she was even nice enough to help Haruhi with the clean up.

"So Haru do I still got it or what?" The Idol looked over to her friend.

"Um...well... it was...okay," Haruhi said ask she picked up the dishes and walked inside.

"Excuse me? Just okay...?" Miracle quickly followed her. She always thought that she put on the best performance so it was new to hear that she did something less than awesome. "Did I do something wrong?" Uh oh her insecurities are showing.

"No no it's just not my taste is all..." Haruhi tried to pick her words carefully. "Rebecca-san, Blossom-san, and the other ladies seemed to love it."

"But I don't care if they like it... " To them she was just a naughty trend that teens get into to feel rebellious. So she couldn't care less whether or not the like her music and performance. "You were a big fan of me right? What did you like about me? When did you stop?" Each question sounded more urgent than the last. Miracle was desperate to know!

"I'm still a big fan of you," Once they were inside Haruhi put the dishes in the sink and started washing. "When I was a kid and I heard your first song, it gave me a...well I can't describe it... I just know that every turned sparkling pink and in couldn't stop smiling."

"The Happy Pulse..." The pop star said as she looked off into the distance.

"Yeah it felt like that I guess," Haruhi rinsed off the dishes and moved on to drying them, "When ever I felt down, I use to play your albums. Your songs were motivational to me. Then we both turned 13 and your music changed along with your image." After minutes of silence and putting away the plate, Haruhi had to ask, "What happened ?"

Miracle tensed up as memories flashed through her mind. Her image did change for a reason and it wasn't for the publicity... she changed herself for love or what she thought was love at the time. "A boy happened..." She felt anger welling inside her, "A low down, monstrous, dirty bastard!" She punched a wall leaving in a dent.

"Woah! Easy!" Haruhi put her hands up as she tried to calm down the pop star. She has never seen Miracle loose her temper to this extent. Then again she didn't know how emotionally damaged Miracle really was.

AN: Gee thanks 2017 I'm losing inspiration and motivation with my writing! Hey at least my Bill Cipher cosplay is coming together nicely. Anyway might change this to rated M and just say screw and go raw.


	10. Chapter 10: Change

AN: Sorry for the delay guys hopefully I can get back on track. Anyway boom new chapter and it time frame is like a week after the birthday party.

Our pop star never bothered to get her glasses fixed. So she tends to snap from time to time at students that never got the hint that she didn't want to be bothered. There were times when Haruhi reprimanded her for her rude behavior and made the idol apologize. It was a good thing too, the last thing Miracle needs is to have her fan base in the upper class go down.

She was walking out two arms blocked her path, "I was wondering when this was going to happen..." Standing before the idol was the Hitachiin twins, "What do you two want?"

"There's something cool we want to show you." Those two always sounded creepy to Miracle when they talk in sync. The look that they're giving her makes her feel like she was in The Shining.

"I don't think I want to see it," she moved around them and continued walking but those little devils were persistent.

"But it's a new outfit our mother made," Hikaru said as he walked on Miracle's left.

"She really wanted to see you wear it," Kaoru was walking on her right, "And this experience might make us friends."

"So please do us this solid!" They pleaded with her till she reluctantly agree to their request. Miracle followed the twins into Music Room 3's changing room and presented her the article bag. When she looked inside, she was a bit confused about the design of the outfit but she went along with it anyway. After a few minutes, she was done changing.

"Um I don't want to judge your mother's fashion sense but this looks pretty ridiculous..." The idol came out from behind the curtain wearing a pink flamingo dress. We're not talking about a dress with a picture of a flamingo on it. The dress was made out of pink feathers and the long neck of the bird was wrapped around her neck. It looked pretty ridiculous. The situation got a bit sketchy when she didn't see the twins anywhere, "Where the hell did they go?" She looked around till she heard snickering outside of those door. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she said to herself as she rested her hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the worst and opened the door. As soon as that door was open all she saw was blue and flashing lights. What she heard was the laughter of the twins along with the rest of the student body.

It was a set up...

Hikaru and Kaoru sent a mass text message for every to meet up in the hallway in front of Music Room 3 and see Lyrical Miracle put on a show. Well she put on a show alright, a comedy act. Her next show might turn into horror/ thriller because that looked in her eyes looked murderous.

'Miracle you need to get out of this smoothly... you can kill those Weasley looking bastards later,' Miracle thought to herself before taking a deep breath.

'If this doesn't get her humiliated enough to make her want to leave school then I don't know what will,' Hikaru thought. Anyone that has a cellphone will already be posting this moment all over social media and if she gets really angel that will be another flaw added to the idol's record.

The twins expected her to yell at them;however, they had surprised looks on their faces when Miracle started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you guys got me good!" The idol had ran a hand through her paint covered hair and smirked. "Perhaps next time you two should use green so it matches my eyes." She chuckled and looked to the crowd. "Don't you agree everyone?" She heard the crowd of rich teenagers cheer before walking up to the Hitachiin twins and pulling them into tight hugs. Miracle made sure it tight enough to get wet paint onto their uniforms. "You two better watch your back..." She whispered harshly in their ear, "Because I'm going to be stabbing it with a rusty fork next time I see you." With those words, she let them go and walked away.

The large crowd dispersed and what was left behind was the rest of the host club. They were all giving the twins disapproving looks.

"That wasn't a very nice trick you two pulled on Mi-chan," Honey said as he gripped his beloved pink bunny.

"It was all in good fun, Honey-Senpai, " Kaoru said as he removed his jacket that had blue paint on it.

"Not only did you publicly humiliated her, you could have given the Host Club a bad name." Funny how it's always the serious moments that make Tamaki look like the father he always claims to be.

"Since when did you care about her, Tono?" The twins knew that Tamaki disliked the idol because he believed that she was a bad influence on Haruhi.

"Since I noticed Haruhi started to used lip gloss," The king replied.

-Que Flashback to a few days ago.-

Tamaki was getting the club room ready for today's theme. He stopped what he was doing when Haruhi walked past him and a tub of lipgloss fell out of her pocket.

He knelt down and picked up the small MAC lipgloss, "Um Haruhi I think you drop this..."

Haruhi turned around and saw what her senpai was holding, " Thanks Tamaki-senpai." She walked over and took the item back then placed it back in her pocket.

"When did my little girl started wearing (expensive) lip gloss?!" Tamaki was actually happy that their secret princess was starting to be more feminine at school.

"Hm? Miracle gave it to me. She said something about the ladies will like a host that can be a feminine." Haruhi shook her head and chuckled lightly, "Crazy right?"

'Maybe having a pop princess around won't be a bad idea,' Tamaki thought.

-End Flashback-

"Having Miracle around could be the best thing for Haruhi and the last we need is you shady twins making her mad," Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at them.

"She laughed so it means no real harm was done," Hikaru said with a careless shrug.

"There were a hundreds of cell phone cameras pointed at her. She is not going to openly lash out at you two and further damage her image," Kyoya said. He didn't know why but he did feel more anger towards the twins that usual.

"You two are going to have to go and apologize to her," Haruhi could only imagine what kind of hurt and rage that could be going through Miracle now.

"No way in hell are we doing that!" Hikaru was being stubborn now.

"What do you two have against her?" If Haruhi was going to help squash this conflict then she's going to have to get to the root of the problem.

"She's a Haruhi Hogger!" The twins said in unison.

"What?" Now Haruhi was very confused at this moment.

"You hang out with her now more than you hang out with us," Hikaru had a serious look on his face. "We just want everything back the way it was."

"I don't want that ," Haruhi said. She actually liked the little changes that were happening at Ouran and knew that there were plenty of more to come. "You guys are always going to be my friends but you still have to get along with my new friends," she told the devil twins. "If you two actually opened up, you might actually like having Miracle around."

Kaoru, being the open minded twin, actually considered the thought of befriending the celebrity instead of fighting it. 'Besides being around Haruhi most of the time, she has done anything wrong,' he thought. He looked over and noticed his twin was still having some conflicting feelings. Kaoru placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, 'Hikaru if we keep this up we might lose Haruhi for good.'

As if reading his thoughts ( Or he probably was ...I don't know), Hikaru calmed down and decided to give this change a try. How hard can it be?

AN: I should really stop typing my fanfics from my iPhone 6. XD


	11. Chapter 11: Sorry

After an hour long shower and one bottle of conditioner, Miracle was finally clear of all the paint. Today's outfit was sweatpants and a large green T-shirt with her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail.

It was awkward to explain to her family what happened to her. It was even more difficult to calm down some of them when they wanted to exchange a few "words" with the ones that dare mess with their little girl.

"Papa please put your glasses back on!" Were one of the things she had to say. "Father using the scepter is really not that necessary..." Was another phrase she had to use and of course there was always the usual, "Dad I'm sure you will get arrested if you come to school holding a bass guitar like an axe murder." It took almost 30 minutes to assure her parents that she can handle things herself. The last thing she needs is the student body finding out that she came home crying to her dad... or dads.

Usually Miracle had to talk to her mother about things like this but her mom was off helping with a musical, leaving her fathers in charge of her and her younger siblings. It's not that they are the worst parents...it's just they don't know what to do with the little ladies of the house. For some of them it's easier to raise a son than a daughter. Half of them had a panic attack during the year she had to go bra shopping for the first time and started her period. But I digress...

The doorbell rang and she yelled out, "I got it," before she opened the door. Standing before her was the host club and the Hitachin twin holding an apology cake out to her. The idol stayed silent before slamming the door in their face.

"I should have known the stupid cake was a bad ideas!" Hikaru said.

"But everyone likes cake!" Honey didn't understand why his idea didn't work. An apology cake always won him over.

The front door opened again and Miracle took the cake out of the twins' hands before slamming the door again.

"Hey!" The twins yelled before banging on the door, "You can't just take the cake and not accept our apology!"

"Well bitches I just did," Miracle said from the door other side of the door, "Now beat it before I call security!"

"Savage..." Mori said in his deep voice.

"You can say that again, Mori-Senpai," Haruhi walked forward and knocked on the door, "Miracle open the door. The guys want to apologize to you."

After a minute of silence Miracle opened the door and peeked out, "Really?"

"Yes..."The twins had serious looks on their faces.

"Alright come inside... I'll listen," Miracle invited the group inside and heard the twins out. She started to understand the situation from everyone else's perspective. Miracle didn't know how truly protective and attached these guys are to Haruhi. She was actually kinda jealous. "Okay now that everything is out in the open... " Miracle leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, "Mr. Ootori I believe this means our little deal is off."

"Not exactly, our little deal had nothing to really do with the rest of the Host Club members, "Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What?!" The popstar assumed that their deal was made because she wanted to stay around Harhui when the others wanted her to leave.

"Does anyone want to fill the rest of us in on what's happening," Kaoru asked.

"Miss Miracle agreed to do free services for the Host Club as long as I do not tell her adoring fans who's names are really on that birth certificate." Kyoya explained.

"Kyoya-senpai, that's unfair of you to hold something so personal over her head," Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haruhi do you know who you're talking to?" Kaoru said. He wasn't really surprised with those who situation. In fact none of the guys where that surprised.

"It's the Shadow King, he does stuff like this for pure fun and profit," Hikaru said.

"What?! So no one wants to get me out of this?!" Miracle thought everything was water under the bridge now.

"Sorry," The twins shrugged before walking to the front door, "We did our apologies. See ya tomorrow!" They left and Miracle was kinda fuming on the inside.

'Maybe the seniors while be helpful,' she looked back and noticed that the silent giant, his energetic cousin, and her apology cake were missing. "What the hell?!" Miracle didn't even see them leave. Looks like she has to look to the Host Club King, "Suoh-senpai can you overwrite this deal?" She asked.

Suddenly Tamaki's phone ringed and he answered it. After a few yes's and okay's he hung up. "Sorry Rebecca wants me to watch a movie with her in her private home theater right now." He explained as he walked to the front door.

"Huh?! "Both Haruhi and Miracle were surprised about this turn of events.

"Senpai when did you start seeing Rebecca?" Haruhi asked.

"We spent a bit of extra time together after her birthday. Turns out she is very sweet and interesting." The blonde answered. "Come on Haruhi! Daddy will take you home!" Tamaki's grabbed the brunettes hand and dashed out the door with her. Leaving the idol alone with the Shadow king.

There was complete silence between them for a moment till Miracle let's out a sigh and looked over at him. "So what's it going to take to get me out of the deal we made?"

"You're going to get out of one deal by offering another?" Kyoya shook his head, "Not exactly a good business strategy for a future music mogul."

"How did you know I wanted to be a music mogul?" She didn't mention it to those guys at the Host Club so how did he find out.

"Why else would an idol be at a school meant to groom heirs into successful businessmen," Kyoya glanced over at her.

"Touché... " She looked up at him, "So can I buy myself out... or not?"

Kyoya fully faced her and thought about it. Does he really want profit from her or control over her?

"Well? Speak up already, damn," Miracle definitely had her mother's sass and her father's temper.

That definitely answered his question, he wanted control over this pop princess and bring her down a couple of notches. "Very well if you want to pay me so badly..." He set his notebook down then loosened his tie before taking a seat on the sofa. "You can pay me back with your body."

AN: Welp I'm going to be dick and end this story right here. I'm loosing the inspiration I need for this story and no one really helped me with ideas except for my old friend back in middle school. That doesn't mean I quit writing I'm just done with this story. Besides I believe I owe someone an Uta Pri story. Here's a hint on the theme. Have you heard the Uta Pri song Pirates of the Frontier with Camus Otoya and Ranmaru?


End file.
